After Forever
by CaptureTheDevil
Summary: Torchwood 3 is a police department for those with the best 'take down' rate. After Suzie Costello, the former leader; went mad, Jack Harkness steps in to take her place, a romance ensues. Warnings: M/M, Janto, AU, sex, angst etc.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Very short to what i usually write, but its just a prologue, the rest will be a lot longer, promise :) Oh, and criticism is welcome as long as its constructive. And remember: Welsh food gets a lot of stick for being bland. Well, maybe it is, but that's because we've got better things to get excited about ;P**

Ianto sighed, laying down another report that had taken over two hours to finish. Gwen's one, to be specific.

Torchwood 3 was a police station for the elite. Unfortunately, when he had signed up, he hadn't been told Gwen Cooper was the second in command. A vital piece of information apparently.

The team was comprised of four. Gwen Cooper, Senior field agent and second in command, overly an insufferable gossip. Owen Harper, M.E and self-accepted sadist. Himself, whom he liked to think was half-way decent, and Toshiko Sato. The only person on the crew he could actually tolerate, with her polite smile and soft-spoken words, she was basically a female version of himself. Though less sarcastic and better with computer's… A _lot_ better.

But today that was all going to change, because they were finally going to be situated with a new leader, their last leader, Suzie Costello, having gone mad. Whether it was because of the murder; or trying to handle Owen, Ianto wasn't quite sure, but you could tell everyone was jumpy.

At that moment, the doors to the office were swung open, revealing a black-haired man in combat boots and a large blue army coat, a winning grin plastered on his face.

"Captain Jack Harkness" He announced. "Pleased to meet you."


	2. Chapter 1

**See, it's slowly getting longer ;)**

**Cheers to vixengreen for being the first to review :D**

By the time Jack had sat down at his desk, everyone had just about digested the information.

A beep on Ianto's computer got his attention and he looked suspiciously at the unread email in his inbox. About two seconds later, Owen's and Tosh's did the same. Which meant it was either from Gwen or Jack. And knowing Gwen, he knew exactly what it was about and who from. Just to reconfirm his thoughts, Ianto sighed and opened the email, rolling his eyes as he read the word: '_**Campfire**_' written in bold italics.

"Women..." Ianto muttered, logging onto the Torchwood forum. "They're like films; the trailers promise the world but the main event is always a let down."

As he opened up the page he realised the conversation had already started.

_Owen Harper: What???_

_Gwen Cooper: So what do you think?_

_Toshiko Sato: He seems fine._

_Gwen Cooper: He's bloody gorgeous!_

_Ianto Jones: Gwen Cooper keep your hands off the boss._

_Owen Harper: We know you're jealous teaboy._

_Toshiko: Leave it Owen._

_Gwen Cooper: I call dibs!_

_Ianto Jones: You can't call dibs on a person!_

_Owen Harper: I knew he was jealous!_

"What's this?" Jack murmured near Ianto's ear. Laughing as his new special agent leapt about five foot in the air.

"N-Nothing sir!" Ianto stuttered, quickly closing down the program and turning a bright red colour, the others all wearing various masks of shock in the background.

"People always seem to think they can fool me." Jack mused. "I suppose it's just hard for people to accept I'm good looking _and_ intelligent." Ianto rolled his eyes. "Oh, and Gwen." Jack smiled, looking up at her. "I may be 'Bloody gorgeous', but Ianto's right, you can't dibs me." Gwen looked down embarrassed, and as Jack headed back to his desk he smiled at the Welshman. "But I call dibs on Ianto."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I got an idea… I've decided I'm going to try and do some Torchwood episodes but what they'd be like if they were in real life… so no aliens… This is gonna be fun trying to figure out how to convert them…**

**Thanks for all reviews!**

After a long conversation on the phone, Jack stood up, lifting a heavy 'kit-bag' onto his back.

"Come on you lot, we've got a case." Jack called, coat billowing behind him as the others hurriedly tried to pack up there stuff, not including Tosh who had to stay and watch the police reports.

-

"Gwen, hurry up!"

It had ended up as Gwen driving, Jack at shotgun and Ianto and Owen in the back. Unfortunately, Ianto realised. Owen was a backseat driver.

"We don't want the press to get there first." He added.

"He's got a point there." Jack muttered. "The press always bang on about freedom of speech, which would be fine if they actually had something of worth to say."

"You heard him Gwen!" said Owen. "And take that seatbelt off! You're a police officer, not a bloody vicar."

-

Around two hours later they arrived near a multi-storey car park, a body lying dead at the bottom.

"Looks like he was dropped from the top storey, put up a fight too. Grabbed by the neck, then just dropped." Owen analysed, standing up from the disgusting odour of the corpse.

"Ok, arrange for the body to be picked up and we'll meet it back at Torchwood." Jack ordered, shaking his head.

"Taking charge already then?" Gwen muttered.

"I was hoping for a little power struggle." Jack replied. "Resolved by some naked wrestling…?" Gwen stomped off and Ianto rolled his eyes behind the pair. His new boss was certainly… He couldn't _quite_ find the right word.

It was then that Jack's mobile decided to ring and Jack picked it up with a slight annoyance.

"I can't believe I got the answering machine." The voice muttered. "What can you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway, you've probably found the body, or me. Sorry about the mess. Bill me for the clean up. Now! Drinks, trace the call and you'll find where I am. And hurry up, work to do. Help me obi-wan Kenobi, you're by only hope." It mocked, and then the call was over.

"…Stay here." Jack ordered. "Don't come after me."

"Who was that?" Gwen asked.

"Stay here!" Jack climbed into the car and drove off leaving a moaning Owen behind.

"You see that?" he asked. "He swans right in then he shuts us right out."

"I can track him." Ianto offered, before letting out a shrill whistle. "Taxi!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Updated since LittleWing reviewed :P Enjoy :D**

Jack stomped into the pub, face-straight as he saw none other than Captain John Hart standing opposite him.

They both started walking at the same time, shoes making a steady drum beat that matched there own hearts. That was, if John had a heart.

They met in the middle and stopped, surprised they had moved so quickly, or had they been too busy reminiscing? Not that it mattered.

A few seconds were spent staring and breathing deeply, then John leant forward and they were kissing. Clutching at each others arms, shoulders, anywhere they could reach to feel the other.

Then John broke it and punched him. Jack let out a small chuckle before punching back, fists flying forwards to collide with the other captain's face. John went for Jack's stomach; Jack kicked him in the groin. John rugby tackled him; Jack lifted him and chucked him on the floor. It went on for while until they were both worn out, pointing guns at each other.

"You've put on weight." John chided.

"You're losing your hair." Jack replied.

"What are you wearing?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, note the stripes."

"Captain John Hart, note the sarcasm."

"Hey! I worked my way up through the ranks."

"I bet the ranks were very grateful." John retorted. "I need a drink…"

"I thought you'd never ask." Guns were folded away and they sat on the bar stools of the empty pub, Jack reached out and grabbed two bottles of wine and winced as John quickly chugged down the whole container. "So err… how was rehab?"

"Rehab's" John corrected. "Plural."

"Drink, drugs, sex and…" Jack listed.

"Murder."

"You went to murder rehab?"

"I know it's ridiculous, the odd kill, who does it hurt?"

"You clean now?" Jack seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah, kicked everything, living like a priest." He replied and Jack laughed.

"So how's the gang?"

"You haven't heard…" John muttered, a statement more than a question. "It was shut down."

"You're kidding?" Jack asked hopefully. He'd spent many of his younger years in the gang, and though he didn't really like to reflect on what he was like back then, it still hurt to hear it.

"No." John shook his head sadly. "There's only seven of us left now."

"Wow…"

"It's good to see you. It's never been the same without you."

Jack leaned in, pretending he was about to kiss him again before stopping. "You need to go." He stated dangerously. "I don't want you in my territory."

"What?" John asked. Jack smiled. "There was a time when you couldn't get enough of me on your territory." He declared, standing up and smashing the empty bottle against the wall. He reached for his gun, shooting quickly as Jack dodged. Though it seemed he was only aiming at the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**Reviews = faster updates :) HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!! :D**

"It's alright; you can come out now, everybody out." The Doors opened and Ianto, Owen and Gwen entered, guns raised.

"Pretty little friends." John conceded. "No blonde though, you need a blonde.

"God, he's worse than Jack." Owen muttered.

"Oh, do you have a team name?" John asked ignorantly. "I love team names. Go on."

"Torchwood 3." Jack stated. "Elite police."

"Oh…" John sounded almost disappointed. "Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cops? No? Torchwood… oh dear."

"Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, and Toshiko Sato should be looking' down on us right now, meet-"

"Captain John Hart."

"We go back…" Jack muttered.

"Excuse me, we more than go back, we were partners."

"In what way?" Ianto asked. But he wasn't jealous. Of course not.

"In every way," John replied. "And then some."

"It wasn't long." Jack defended.

"It was five years. It was like having a wife."

"You were the wife."

"YOU were the wife."

"No you were the wife."

"No you were the wife."

"You were the wife."

"But I was a good wife." John replied, smiling.

"I bet you were…" Gwen muttered. Ianto sent her a glare. "What? Don't pretend you haven't noticed he's cute."

"He's just shy." John teased.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, breaking up the would-be conversation.

"I was wondering when we'd get to that." John conceded, retrieving his mobile.

"That's the same as Jack's." Ianto pointed out.

"A little smaller." Jack teased. Some how, Ianto got the feeling it wasn't an ordinary phone.

"But lasts, much longer." John insisted. "Get two criminals in the room together and it's always about the size of the RFID."

"What do you mean criminal? And what's an RFID?" Owen asked, immediately suspicious of his new boss.

"What? He's never told you about his past?"

"We've known him for a day." Owen replied, wondering who his gun should be aimed at, but finally dropping his arm to his side in an attempt to look less threatening.

"Anyway…" John avoided the question about criminals and turned to the RFID as a distraction. "An RFID is a location device for criminals; the gang modified it once we broke out." Damn… that didn't work. "The point is…" John pressed a button and an image popped up on the screen as he showed it around the group. It looked like a small canister, but seemed to have an almost ethereal quality to it. "I've been working with his woman. Beautiful, clever, sexy, yada yada yada. And we both got shot. And as she's dying, she begs me," Ianto and Gwen put there guns back in there holding places. "tells me about these nuclear bombs she'd been working on."

"I don't like the sound of that…" Owen muttered.

"Three canisters, contents beyond toxic, each hidden in a secret location. Now, left to there own devices, the radiation will brake down the canisters, then kill your people, and planet. They need to be neutralised." He finished, putting the 'RFID' back into his pocket.

"And what do you get outta this?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Dying woman's wish?" Jack gave him a disbelieving look. "Now there's only one problem, I don't know where they are, hoping local knowledge might help?"

"Tosh," Jack spoke into the coms. "Can you do a city wide scan for radiation? We'll be back soon."

"You see together it's and easy job." John insisted.

"We do this," Jack warned. "You get out of here when it's finished, right away."

"Does this mean I get to see your house?"


	6. Author's Note

Yeah I know, sorry this isn't another chapter and that I've left it for so long. I have only just started to revisit this site, and have been more into the reading than the writing for the past few days.

For those that I have said I was 'busy' to, that wasn't a complete lie. My boyfriend Blake; that some of you might know, was recently put into hospital by a group of homophobic bastards, and I have spent most of the time with him. He is _ok_ at the moment and is now at home, though he still has to wear a sling for another week or two.

Just thought you guys should know so you understand why I'm not in a writing mood at the moment, still reading to try and cheer us up though :P

Thanks for understanding.

-Scott (i.e. capturethedevil) & Blake (my _far_ better half xxx)


End file.
